Rule Changes: 1 - 04/18/12
Opening Day is upon us! Super Monday Night Combat is now open for all! No more waiting! No more hoping! No more wondering when the awesome will be loosed on the world. Invite your friend, colleagues, family, and even pets to take part in the wonder that is Super Monday Night Combat! New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: Assault, Captain Spark, Cheston, Combat Girl, Megabeth, Support, Veteran *Added link to Super MNC Overview video on the landing page. *Added new exit game dialog screen. *Greatly improved weapon switching in the store and locker room. *Added many new VO lines to GG Stack and Chip Valvano. *Added new events for our announcers to talk about. *Instructional announcer VO will now reduce in frequency the more you play. *Merged unlock buttons into a single button. *Super MNC Window's icon now flashes when a match is ready. *Total team earnings are now shown on the scoreboard and HUD. *Skill choosing UI is now color coded. *Skill buttons in the HUD are now color coded. *Skill buttons and the level up indicator on the HUD now show what button activates them. *Vending Machines, Bot Spawners, and Hazards now show the use button. *Improved in game FAQ and New User Guide. *Improved look of various parts of the main menu. *For the selected item, the store now displays the amount you own. *Improved descriptions of all uniform pieces. *Boosts now use the cart button. *Uniforms, weapons, and taunts now sort by price. *Added new icons for all uniform pieces. *Improved visuals on the options screen. *Enemy name plates now show yellow for one or two levels higher. *Money: Nemesis Kill: 25 -> 40 *Money: Pancake: 10 -> 40 Bug Fixes *Fixed some instances of getting a low health beep when Pros first spawn. *Fixed some instances of ignoring invites not properly working. *Fixed region select dialog counts not matching the main region display. *Fixed some players getting named "Player###" if they contain certain characters. *Fixed taunt animations still playing when grappled. *Fixed using vending machines and consoles through walls. *Fixed rejoining sometimes causing no animations and possibly no weapons. *Fixed a rare instance where the "Add to Cart" button would become invisible. *Fixed font in region select. *Fixed very rare, very old bug that would cause Pros to be at 0 health but not die, not be able to move or take damage, but still be able to shoot. *Fixed mouse wheel scrolling on the top half of the friends list. *Fixed not being able to quick match if you lost connection to chat. *Fixed end game XP and CC bars from sometimes showing the incorrect amount. Amount awarded was still correct but the UI was wrong. *Fixed not getting credit for ringouts. *Fixed some cases of not receiving Combat Credits at the end of a match. Bundles *New Bundle: Support Starter Pack *New Bundle: Gunner Starter Pack *New Bundle: The Bacon Bundle *New Bundle: Early All-Pros *New Bundle: TF2 Crossover Boosts *New Boosts: Game Boosts: Win or lose earn +500% more Combat Credits. *New Boosts: XP Game Boosts: Win or lose earn +100% more Agent XP. Bullet Gorge Arena *Fixed being able to stand on bot spawners. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued art improvements. Loco Moco Arena *Added new sponsor sign. Bots *Bouncers New idle stance Products *Death Dodger: Fixed grapples not ending properly when Pro was teleported back to spawn during a grapple. *Death Dodger: Recharge Time: 60 -> 90 *Spunky Lightning: Fixed typo in the name. *Juicy Spunky: Damage Mult: 2 -> 1.5 Assassin *Cardboard Tube Samurai: Fixed uniform not showing up properly in the custom class screen. *New Uniform Piece: Throwback Bonk! Slash! Head Assault *New Uniform Piece: Throwback Eye Lad Head *Grenade Laucher: Now has radius damage fall off and increased the damage radius. Captain Spark *New Weapons: Black & Tan Voltage Spike, Dusk Till Dawn Voltage Spike, Home Team Voltage Spike Combat Girl *Combat Laser: Fixed not properly cancelling when teleporting *Combat Healer: Money earned via healing now scales with level. *Combat Healer: Now grants money for armor given. *Combat Healer: Base Money: 0.25 -> 0.0625 Gunner *New Uniform Piece: Throwback Bavcon Torso *Base Health: 1300 -> 1400 *Deploy: Deploy now automatically undeploys when teleported. *Rocket: Targets hit by the rocket will now be knocked back. *Mortar: Added radius falloff. Gunslinger *Gun Flurry: Fixed not properly ending on stuns, grapples, teleports and knock backs. *Gun Flurry: Fixed doing damage through walls. Karl *Handler: Alt Fire Projectile: Improved feel of firing. Leo *Added new Jackbot grapple. *New Taunt: Renaissance, In the House *New Weapons: Black & Tan Balestra, Dusk Till Dawn Balestra, Home Team Balestra *Mona Laser: Alt Fire Heal now properly delays the firing and uses a new animation. *Mona Laser: Alt Fire: New effect for when heal is ready. *Mona Laser: Damage: 60 -> 70 *Mona Laser: Radius Damage: 60 -> 70 *Balestra: Spread: 0.08 -> 0.06 *Venice Defense: Rocket Speed: 1000 -> 1500 *Venice Defense: Rocket Damage: 30 -> 60 *Venice Defense: Recall Use Time: 2 -> 1 *Adoration of the AI: Now replenishes health of bot that is taken over. Megabeth *New Taunt: Feel the Beat *New Uniform: School House Rocker *New Weapons: Black & Tan Rocket Ma'am, Dusk Till Dawn Rocket Ma'am, Home Team Rocket Ma'am Sniper *New Uniform Pieces: Throwback Down Under Head *New Weapons: Black & Tan Sniper Rifle, Dusk Till Dawn Sniper Rifle , Home Team Sniper Rifle Support *New Uniform Pieces: Throwback Doctor Dispenser Head & Torso *Heal/Hurt Gun: Money earned via healing now scales with level. *Heal/Hurt Gun: Base Money: 1 -> 0.25 *Heal/Hurt Gun: Now grants money for armor given. *MNC Veteran Uniform: Fixed eyes being too dark. Tank *New Uniform Piece: Throwback Jet Guns Are Better Head *New Weapons: Black & Tan Jet Gun, Dusk Till Dawn Jet Gun, Home Team Jet Gun *Jet Gun: Minimum Damage: 5 -> 10 *Rail Gun: 75 -> 80 *Charge Damage: 50/150/200/300 -> 100/200/250/300 *Tank Shield: 750/900/1000/1200 -> 750/900/1100/1500 Veteran *Base Health: 1400 -> 1300 *Added new Jackbot grapple. Wascot *New Weapons: Black & Tan Coin Launcher, Dusk Till Dawn Coin Launcher, Home Team Coin Launcher *Baby Rattle: Renamed to "Battle Rattle" *Coin Launcher: Added new store pose. Category:Patches Category:Release Patches